


Sonne

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel wollte eigentlich einfach nur einen sonnigen Nachmittag genießen.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/46542.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonne

***

„Das ist ausgesprochen angenehm hier draußen.“

„Mhm.“

„Wurde auch Zeit, daß wir ein bißchen ausspannen.“

„Eben.“

…

„Den Balkon haben wir dieses Jahr noch gar nicht genutzt, wirklich sträflich, wenn ich bedenke, wie teuer die Renovierung im letzten –“

„Mhmhm.“

„Vielleicht gehe ich nochmal rein und hole mir was zu lesen.“

„Hm.“

„Soll ich dir was mitbringen?“

„Nö.“

„Ganz sicher? Was zu trinken vielleicht?“

„Ich bin völlig zufrieden.“

„Die Zeitung?“

„Laß man.“

…

„Eigentlich müßte ich ja auch noch die Steuererklärung -“

„Boerne!“

„Was denn?“

„Kannst du nicht _einmal_ wie ein normaler Mensch fünf Minuten still sitzen und die Sonne genießen?!“

* Fin *


End file.
